darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
A Request for Prowl
Wednesday, September 07, 2011, 12:46 AM Back to 2011 Logs First Aid Prowl (Prowl's Office, Iacon) --- First Aid taps on the door to Prowl's office, sending a ping to the door requesting a moment of the senior officer's time. Prowl spares a quick glance to the door as it pings, turning his attention back to the console in front of him as he sends a command to allow First Aid in. "I presume you wish to speak to me about your recent request." He says without any preamble, not bothering to look up from his work. First Aid shakes his head, then, realizing he's not sure if Prowl's watching him, speaks up. "No- well, sort of. I'm just worried about Lifeline. I was wondering if you had heard anything." He's not quite sure if Prowl's attention being on the console means that he should come in or go away, so he stands in the doorway, a little bit awkwardly. Prowl pauses for a moment, looking up at First Aid with a hint of what might be amusement. "You are welcome to take a seat, First Aid. Though you have most likely heard all the rumors about the 'horrific' things being in my office entails, but I digress." He turns his attention back to the screen in front of him, entering something. "Shark is currently out attempting to garner some form of information on Lifeline." First Aid sighs audibly and moves into the office, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Prowl's desk. "He is? So something's being done?" First Aid scoots forward, sitting on the edge of the chair, a little awkwardly. It's not really his business, except that well, it's Lifeline, and he wants to know. "It- do you have any idea what's going on? Why she's disappeared and won't take comms or anything?" "Yes, something is being done. I cannot devote too many resources to this, given that Lifeline is a neutral and thusly not under my jurisdiction, but if I am capable of finding out anything, I will." Prowl says calmly, doorwings shifting minutely to relieve some of the kinked wires in the joints. "If he does not return with any viable information, I am afraid I will be unable to do anything more." "I.. alright, thank you," First Aid says. "I understand." He sighs. "I won't keep you. Thanks for looking into it." He fidgets in the chair. "This.. you don't think this is because of what I told her, do you?" Prowl stays silent for a few moments, finishing up whatever he's doing and turning his full attention to First Aid. "It very well may be." He says bluntly, resting his arms on the desk as he fixes the young mech with an intense stare. "Until or unless we gain access to further information, I cannot tell you if that is true." First Aid visibly wilts. "Oh." He says, near inaudibly. "I... um..." He resets his vocalizer with a click. "Will you let me know if there's any news? Please?" His voice is very soft. "I will." Prowl agrees, expression softening just slightly. "I am sorry, First Aid, but I am not going to lie to you. This does not bode well for anyone involved." He pauses, just watching First Aid for a few moments. At one point he appears about to say something, but seemingly decides better of it. "...If there is nothing more, you are dismissed." First Aid nods, and stands up. "Thank you, sir." He heads for the door, stopping just before he leaves. "I... maybe.." He shakes his head, banishing the unpleasant thought. Maybe Prowl's right, maybe Lifeline shouldn't have been told, but... First Aid isn't ready to say that out loud, though. "Thank you." Prowl settles back in his chair again, focusing on the console once more as First Aid moves to leave. The words draw his attention though, and he looks back up at the red and white mech. "...You are welcome, First Aid." First Aid nods and moves quietly out the door, which shuts with a hiss behind him. Deliberately, he squares his shoulders and vents deeply. There's nothing to do about it right now. Shark will either be able to find Lifeline and deliver the message or not, and until he knows that, there's nothing to be gained by worrying. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP